fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Edgeverse
The Edgeverse is one of the few universes created in the multiverse where most of (also known as The Knife)'s characters exist in. The Edgeverse holds all the games and franchises of , though this is not the case sometimes. Likewise with the Ghostverse prior to Jalgor being destroyed, this universe is isolated from the Fantendoverse. As such, travel to this universe is next to impossible, though during a war against Calamity when he took over the universe at one point, the Edgeverse was exposed to the rest of the universe, much to the dismay of the rest of the deities. Lore The Edgeverse was created by the Godfather with the Godmother aiding him in this act. Though this left him exhausted due to him using up nearly all of his powers. Population was relatively small in the universe at the time, only a race of giant golem-like beings called Bouldons and wood beings called Whittians, with no sign of humans. The Godmother decided to create the human race after this. She separated them to the planets the Godfather created, the humans went to Earth, the Bouldons went to Exterra, and Whittians went to Barkupo. TBA Planets *'Earth': Earth is where almost all life live in, the plants, the animals, the humans, etc, everything there is just natural life. Earth is divided into three sections (called realms); the Heavens, the Surface and the Underworld (split into two sections, with the "eternal inferno" section being known as Hell or Lucifer's world). The Heavens is where all the deities and angels reside. The Surface is where the humans, plants and animals live in peacefully for the most part, and the Underworld is where all the demons and Lucifer reside, and everything is just an eternal inferno there. Portals allow most beings to travel through these realms, though most of them are restricted to human beings, not to mention all of them are closed most of the time. Most Edgeverse media takes place here. *'Barkupo': TBA *'Vreeman': Vreemians, alien-like species, reside here. *'Zuluak': Where the Zuluans reside. It is an odd planet, a real odd planet. Time here is faster than normal, as a month can feel like a few days, so expect to age faster here. *'Exterra': TBA Species There are many species within the Edgeverse. While some that are commonly found in the Fantendoverse exist here too, this section will only cover the species mostly seen in this universe. *'Humans': The most common of them all, humans are just the same as the ones found in other universes. Though some humans lack in skill and abilities, others do. Humans are mostly seen on Earth. *'Whittians': Mostly found in Barkupo, Whittians are wood-like beings who speak a broken, improper language. *'Bouldons': TBA *'Demons': Mostly red-skinned and have black/dark-gray wings, scorpion-like tails and black/dark red horns. Demons are very aggressive and attack anyone in sight, and they have a huge grudge against humans. They usually have many abnormal abilities like shapeshifting. Their blood has been described as very spicy and not suitable for mere mortals. Demons are leaded by Lucifer. **'Half-demons': People who have demon-like features (horns, scorpion-like tails, demon-structured wings, etc) are considered half-demons (called "halfas" by most demons). A prime example of a half-demon is Slimery. *'Vreemians': TBA *'Zuluans': TBA Category:Universes Category:Edgeverse Category:OwtheEdgehog Category:Lore